To determine the efficacy of a four drug regimen containing two protease inhibitors, Saquinavir Soft Gel Capsule and Nelfinavir, plus two reverse transcriptase inhibitor on the complete suppression of HIV-1 viral replication in antiretroviral naive patients and as salvage regimen in Indinavir experience patients. To determine how compliance and measures of drug exposure influence the response to therapy, and to understand possible mechanisms of therapeutic failure.